


Am I Enough?

by vampyshreya



Series: enough [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-06-03 15:11:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6615394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampyshreya/pseuds/vampyshreya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sequel to Never Enough.<br/>Raven(OC) hears a conversation between Steve and James.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter 1

Not being good enough, it is funny how this feeling engulfs you in a never ending cyclone – twisting, pushing, pulling and twirling- until nothing is left and then spits you out like an unwanted burden. I have become too familiar with this feeling and I want this to stop before it destroys me completely. 

I have decided to talk to them about my insecurities and then see what they have to input. Maybe then I will finally be on one side of the line rather than standing and balancing over it, trying to decide where I should cross-over. This talk would help me understand whether I should be with them or end this now before someone is hurt – mostly me.

I look around the floor they live but I can’t spot them, maybe they are in the gym as they can mostly be found. But before I can fully enter I hear her name – Darcy. They are discussing about her.

“Damn punk, our doll has finally grownup. Did you see how she looked in that dress?” Bucky said. 

“Yes, I did. She looked so beautiful, jerk. I can’t believe that she won’t be ours anymore. I don’t want her to date.” Steve commented.

I don’t want to listen to this anymore and leave before they can spot me. I start running and tears start pouring from my eyes. My eyesight gets blurry and heart aches. I feel like I am falling but there is no one to catch me as I fall into a deep abyss. The last thought that goes in my mind before I black out is that am I enough? Certainly not.


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OC finally wakes up after her fainting spell

Waking up is always a surreal experience; you wonder who you are, where you are, which year is it. Are you even alive or in some purgatory? This time is also the same. With these thoughts in my mind I open my eyes to the world. Then as if I am zapped the memories start to hit me. I take stock of my situation- too much white, bleach like smell and hard unforgiving bed. Realization comes to me; I am in a hospital room.  
Shit! What the hell happened after I fainted (stupid move, princess)? Oh yes! I remember someone a blur figure coming towards me before I lost consciousness. Who was it though? Not Steve or James, I am sure – opposite directions. As if called by my thoughts someone enters the room.  
“It is time that you woke up. You scared the hell out of everyone. How are you feeling? Any pain or twinges? Thankfully you don’t have any concussion.” said Dr. Cho warmly.  
“No, I feel fine, a bit disorientated but that is expected. What did you mean by everyone? Who found me?” I fired questions rapidly.  
Cho laid a firm hand on my arm and replied kindly, “Calm down. By everybody I meant the Avengers, as soon as the news went out (JARVIS) they assembled outside the medical room. It was Mr. Stark that found you and brought here. You have been out for an hour due to the panic attack and exhaustion. You need to take it easy for the next few days.”  
Oh no, now Tony would never leave me alone until he knows why it happened. He must have noticed the tear tracks and even have some idea as to what might be the reason. For all his ‘I hate pesky emotions’ attitude, he knows a lot about them. He is the only one who truly knows about my hang-ups regarding my relationship. I think even Clint and Natasha know but are being kind enough to not point it out. Bruce has also given me these looks that make me feel as if he knows something. I have to sort this mess before it gets out of hand.  
Cho shakes me out of my reverie and asks, “Do you want me to send Rogers and Barnes in? They are quite worried about you. They have been pacing outside and being a general nuisance to everyone.”  
“Can you send Tony in first? Then you can send others later.” I request Cho, who gives a nod and leaves the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have decided to make this a multi- chap story and continue it here only. I don't know how long it will be but it will be something. I hope you people may like the story and give it as much support as it has been given. Thanks to all who have liked it and commented as it gave me the confidence to upload it.


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> talk with Tony

Soon after Cho’s departure, Tony steps through the door and sits on the chair beside my bed. For a few moments, he keeps gazing at me with a peculiar look then he shifts his attention to the IV attached to my arm.

“Damn, had you been awake that would have hurt like a bitch. I remember how much needles scare you. This would have totally caused you another attack. So kiddo, how was la la land. Was it as perfect as you hoped it was? You totally scared the shit outta me. Please tell me, at least it was worth it”, Tony said. I could see by his clenched jaws that he was angry and completely worried. I didn’t realize he cared that much.

“Yes, Tony it was epic. I can’t wait to go there again. But I missed you too much so I came back. After all what would you do without me? You are useless sans a P.A. and I am the best you have ever had.” I say jokingly and he glares at me, “I am sorry Tony.” I say apologetically. Tony shrugs and starts moving about the room. He always avoids eye-contact and walks about when he is nervous. 

Tony says, “Your two grandpas are being absolute nuisance. See them and tell them to control themselves. The people around are breaking into hives with their pacing. It is not like you are dying or something.” Then he sits on the chair again and asks, “Now are you going to tell me what the fuck happened and why were you crying a damn river? Is it those two idiots? God knows they always pull stupid stunts, not that I am any better. But they are completely clueless; I can’t imagine how Barnes was called a smooth talker in the old days. Must be generation wide defect.”

“Tony, you know how emotionally sensitive I can be. I was looking for them to talk to them about my issues, but then I heard them talking. I ran from there and well you found me. Simple. I can be an idjit too sometimes. I just let it get the best of me.” I replied to his query. Tony seemed deep in thought and then he told me to relay what I heard. I sighed defeated and then told him all that I heard. After relaying it, I sneaked a peek at Tony’s face – he looked pissed and murderous. But then he calmed down and said to me.

“You are right, you are an idjit. But I can understand why you ran. Don’t worry just talk it out, well it supposedly works. It is all just a big misunderstanding and then you can have your fairy tale. You know how good and righteous those two can be (he grimaces), they are simply oblivious.” Tony advised and patted my arm comfortingly. “Now I am sending those Popsicles in so you can sort this mess.” Then he leaves the room.  
I take a deep breath to prepare myself for their arrival and then the door opens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well here it is, two updates on same day. yayy . so enjoy.


End file.
